1. Background Field
This disclosure generally relates to managing group parameters using location information and, more specifically, to creation and management of groups based on location.
2. Relevant Background
Many people are connected to others by virtue of their skills, interests, obligations, or other characteristics. In some cases, a person chooses to be affiliated with a particular organized group. In others, a person can be grouped with others according to the person's characteristics, such as a person's skill set or experience.
Modern technology enables group related activities on a significantly expanded scale. Prior to the Internet, it was much more difficult to find, join, and interact with groups. Today, with network-based social applications such as MySpace™ and Facebook™, users can create, find, and join groups spanning substantially all interests and all locations.